Sur le fil du miroir
by Kedralyn
Summary: End!verse, 2014. Zachariah a décidément un bien étrange sens de l'humour. 2009Castiel/2014Castiel.


**Bonsoir à tous! Après des mois d'inactivité, voici un Cas/Cas (oui, un Cas/Cas, vous avez bien lu) qui traîne depuis...Octobre? XD sur mon PC et que j'ai décidé de terminer laborieusement. **

**J'espère avoir été assez claire dans mes descriptions de "qui est qui", bien qu'après relecture, je me dis qu'il y a encore du boulot à faire...Enfin bref. C'est terminé, et court parce que c'était une vraie galère à écrire.**

**Pour plus de compréhension (c'est ma hantise avec cet OS oO), je préfère préciser que le Castiel de 14 sera _toujours _appellé "Cas", et non pas "Castiel".**

**Voilà voilà.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!**

**oOo**

« Tu vois Castiel, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être intéressant. Ton « toi » futur est quelqu'un de vraiment sympathique, tu devrais aller lui rendre une petite visite. »

Castiel regarda vaguement autour de lui avant de reporter son attention à Zachariah :

- Comment as-tu réussi à me priver de mes ailes ?

La voix de l'ange était calme, mais elle laissait échapper une pointe de menace qui amusa un peu plus son supérieur hiérarchique. Nullement impressionné, le larbin de Michael haussa les épaules et lui adressa un sourire passablement hypocrite.

- J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Tu les récupéreras bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'ange brun, les épaules inhabituellement lasses, tourna à nouveau la tête et considéra une seconde fois leur environnement.

Ils se trouvaient dans une épaisse et bruyante forêt, à ce qui semblait être des lieues de toute civilisation humaine. Une agréable odeur d'humus, vraisemblablement amplifiée par une pluie récente, remontait doucement du tapis de mousse qui recouvrait le sol à perte de vue.

Des sons naturels fusaient de partout; des écureuils grattaient et fouillaient les branches en quête de noix pour l'hiver à venir , des oiseaux pépiaient. Loin, bien plus loin entre les arbres, résonnait le brame d'un cerf.

Pour une personne fraîchement débarquée du passé et informée comme l'était Castiel, cela avait quelque chose de profondément déstabilisant : on aurait dit que l'Apocalypse n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- Je ne vais pas rencontrer mon « moi » futur, reprit Castiel. Il n'est jamais bon de faire ce genre de rencontre, et tu devrais le savoir. Envoyer Dean Winchester ici à la confrontation de son avenir ne fonctionnera pas. Il ne s'en écoulera rien de bon.

Cette fois-ci, Zachariah perdit patience. Qu'était Castiel pour oser ainsi discuter des ordres qui venaient de bien plus haut qu'il ne le serait jamais ?

- Tu es bien singulier, tu sais, répondit-il en gardant néanmoins son calme. Je sais que tu es différent de nous, quoi que tu puisses en dire. Tu as une curiosité surprenante. Je suis certain…que tu ne résisteras pas. La _tentation_ est ton péché, Castiel.

Il se tut un instant, puis ajouta sur un sourire mauvais :

- En attendant, tu es coincé ici.

Castiel n'insista pas. Il tourna la tête et tenta de percer du regard les épaisses ronces qui les entouraient.

- Où sommes-nous, exactement ?

- A quelques minutes de marche à peine du camp Chitaqua, à l'ouest d'ici.

Il regarda dans la direction indiqué, hésitant. Zachariah n'avait jamais été une personne tout à fait intègre, et si Castiel avait une forte tendance à accorder sa confiance au premier venu, il n'en était pas dupe pour autant. Son supérieur ne l'avait pas amené ici dans l'unique but de le voir batifoler au beau milieu d'une tribu de singes nus désespérés et apeurés.

« A bientôt ! »

Il disparut dans un bruissement de plumes, laissant Castiel seul. Il resta immobile quelques instants, tourné vers l'ouest. Puis, les épaules lasses, il s'enfonça entre les arbres.

Zachariah était véreux et sans scrupule, mais il avait raison sur un point : Castiel était curieux.

**oOo**

« Hé Cas ? T'as ressorti ton vieil imper', tu deviens nostalgique ? »

Castiel se tourna en direction de la voix, et regarda avec soulagement l'homme barbu s'approcher de lui. Au moins, le premier visage qu'il rencontrait ici était familier.

Chuck Shurley portait un carnet à la main, et au vu de sa mine déconfite, était visiblement préoccupé par quelque chose.

- Bonjour, Chuck.

- Salut. T'aurais pas vu Dean, par hasard ? Je viens de terminer l'inventaire des médicaments, j'ai besoin de lui.

L'ange, imperturbable, pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda intensément. Le prophète fronça les sourcils, manifestement pris au dépourvu.

- Ok je vois, t'es encore complètement défoncé.

Il souffla doucement, réfléchit un instant et ajouta :

- Vas-y mollo sur la marie-jeanne, on en a besoin pour traiter la douleur.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis obtempéra. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui et avisa les alignements de misérables baraquements bringuebalants qui les entouraient.

- Où se trouve mon habitation ?

Chuck fronça un peu plus les sourcils, ajoutant de la désapprobation à sa déception. L'ange en conclut que le Castiel de 2014 devait souvent recevoir ce genre de regards, et il décida qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

- Tu devrais arrêter de picoler autant, tu sais. Ce n'est pas faute de te l'avoir dit. Dean et moi on comprend tout à fait que tu profites de la vie, mais on a besoin de bras valides.

L'ex-prophète alcoolique était plutôt mal placé pour donner des leçons, mais Castiel ne lui tint pas compte. Il ne répondit pas, confortant Chuck dans l'idée qu'il était complètement à l'ouest. Il lâcha un soupir navré et dit :

- Aller viens, je t'y emmène.

- Dis-moi simplement où elle se trouve.

Chuck s'immobilisa, visiblement surpris par le ton autoritaire de l'ange. Castiel, comprenant son erreur, reformula poliment sa question sur un « s'il te plait » qui se voulu convaincant.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Hors de question. La dernière fois que tu étais bourré et que t'as voulu rentrer chez toi, tu t'es couché dans le pieu du voisin. T'as fait pleurer leurs enfants toute une nuit, je te rappelle.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Si si, tu l'es.

Il attrapa ensuite Castiel par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« Hé Cas ! »

Une jeune et jolie femme blonde s'approcha du duo et adressa à l'ange un sourire faussement timide. Chuck la salua sur un ton agacé et accéléra le pas. Elle ne perdit pas courage pour autant et adapta son allure.

- Cas, continua-t-elle, Laura et moi nous aimerions savoir quand se déroulera la…la prochaine séance d'union spirituelle.

Chuck poussa un grognement mécontent et marcha un peu plus vite. Castiel, perplexe, chercha rapidement une réponse adéquate.

- Pas de séance aujourd'hui, ni demain, déclara-t-il sur un ton neutre. Faites le sans moi.

- Sans toi ? Mais c'est-…

- Il est stone Shirley, coupa Chuck sur un ton sec. Pas la peine de lui parler.

- Oh…dit-elle sur un ton dépité. D'accord…Bon ben, je reviendrai.

- C'est ça, ouais.

La jeune femme les abandonna au grand soulagement du prophète, qui continua :

- Je me demande bien ce qu'elles te trouvent toutes. Je dois faire pousser du cannabis dans mon salon pour avoir mes orgies quotidiennes, moi aussi ?

Castiel commença alors à réellement s'inquiéter. L'image de son « lui »futur qui se matérialisait lentement dans son esprit ressemblait de moins en moins à ce qu'il avait souhaité.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques instants quand Chuck s'arrêta devant un bungalow en tout point semblable aux autres, à ceci près qu'une étrange aura de folie douce semblait s'en échapper. Peut-être était-ce à cause des quelques dreamcatchers qui pendaient çà et là au travers des fenêtres sales, ou du filet passablement hippie de boules en bois qui décorait la porte close…

« Je te laisse là, reprit Chuck, j'ai du boulot. »

Castiel hocha la tête et gravit les premières marches du perron.

« Euh, Cas... ? »

L'ange se retourna et regarda le prophète avec curiosité. Ce dernier, visiblement mal à l'aise, jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui.

- Oui ?

- Arrête de faire le con. Fais le au moins...Au moins pour lui. Tu sais ce qu'il pense de tout ça.

- De qui parles-tu ?

Chuck prit une profonde inspiration et secoua la tête de dépit.

- Passe une bonne journée, Cas. Et essaye de ne pas oublier la réunion de ce soir.

L'homme s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers le centre du camp, laissant l'ange seul.

En montant les dernières marches menant à l'auvent, Castiel entendit faiblement une musique exotique qui s'échappait d'entre les minces cloisons du baraquement. Un post-it, sur lequel était simplement écrit un « ne pas déranger merci », était collé sur la porte.

Castiel appuya sa main contre le bois vermoulu, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce unique, plongée dans un épais et odorant nuage d'encens.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Ou du moins, qu'il _se_ vit.

Et il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment fourvoyé sur le personnage.

Cas, le Cas de 2014, était assis en tailleur sur un tapis oriental, les yeux fermés. Les mains sur les genoux, et un joint roulé entre les lèvres, il ondulait presque imperceptiblement les épaules sur le rythme d'une musique ésotérique d'inspiration indienne.

Puis, sans ouvrir les yeux, il releva une main et écarta le cône de sa bouche.

« Je suis en pleine méditation là, dit-il en laissant s'échapper une volute de fumée. T'as pas vu le mot sur la porte ? »

- Si, je l'ai lu.

Cas ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il s'étouffa avec la fumée et crachota un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il pencha la tête sur le côté dans un mouvement résolument _castiellien_, et regarda son reflet s'approcher. Il écrasa ensuite prestement son mégot dans un cendrier, avant de se relever avec souplesse pour faire un pas vers lui.

« Whoh, alors ça c'est vraiment, _vraiment_ bizarre. »

Castiel referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et laissa son « lui »futur lui tourner autour pour l'examiner. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais l'humain le coupa dans un geste.

« Non non, laisse-moi deviner. Toi aussi, tu viens de 2009 ? »

- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris, remarqua Castiel.

Cas lui tourna le dos et marcha vers son vieux poste de radio, qu'il éteignit avant de se servir un verre d'alcool indéfini, qu'il avala d'un trait en grimaçant.

- Un peu quand même, mais je crois que je vais finir par m'y faire. Dean est venu me voir il n'y a pas plus d'une heure.

Castiel le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

- Dean ? _Mon_ Dean ?

- Oui, _ton_ Dean. Le mien est malheureusement trop occupé pour venir ici.

L'amertume qui s'échappait de ces mots n'échappa pas à l'ange.

- Je suppose que c'est Zachariah… ? Se contenta de demander l'homme.

L'ange opina de la tête, heureux de constater que son avenir n'allait pas le submerger de questions auxquelles il était bien incapable de répondre.

Cas reposa bruyamment son verre sur une table, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Ne bouge surtout pas d'ici, j'ai quelque chose à…faire.

- S'il s'agit de la « séance d'union spirituelle », sache que quoi qu'il s'agisse, je l'ai déjà annulée.

L'humain se retourna vers lui avec contrariété.

- Tu veux dire que tu as parlé à quelqu'un ?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, répondit Castiel sur la défensive. Cette fille s'est jetée sur moi.

- Tu as discuté avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Le Prophète m'a amené jusqu'ici.

Cas soupira et se laissa retomber sur une large installation de coussins, posée à même le sol.

- Quoi que tu aies pu lui raconter, j'imagine qu'il est trop tard pour y changer quelque chose…

L'homme en chemise grisâtre défraîchie se pencha sur le côté, étendit le bras pour attraper le reste de mégot encore fumant avant de le laisser retomber dans le cendrier sur un air dépité.

« Va falloir que je m'en roule un autre… »

Il reporta son attention à l'ange, qui s'était assis sur le rebord de son lit sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu vas rester combien de temps ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sans doute jusqu'à ce que Zachariah décide que la plaisanterie ne l'amuse plus.

- Cet enfoiré viendra chercher ton Dean dans trois jours.

- Oh.

Le Cas du futur laissa échapper un rire teinté de nostalgie.

- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être chiant, dit-il plus pour lui-même. Pas étonnant que j'ai pas été fichu de faire avancer ma situation.

Il se redressa et croisa les jambes devant lui, les mains posées entre ses cuisses.

- Ecoute…euh, Castiel…

L'homme avait beau avoir un vécu qui se perdait dans le Temps, s'adresser à lui-même était peut-être la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais expérimenté.

- …Quand Zach ' te ramènera en 2009, continua-t-il, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Pour nous.

L'ange en trench savait déjà où son futur voulait en venir.

- Je veux que tu ailles voir Dean, et que tu lui parles une bonne fois pour toutes.

Castiel baissa les yeux au sol et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je n'ai pas le véhicule adéquat.

L'autre se releva, avança jusqu'à sa hauteur, s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit le visage entre les mains, le forçant à le regarder.

- Foutaises, répliqua-t-il. Ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face derrière cette excuse. Dean t'aime. Il _nous_ aime. Lui non plus a jamais été foutu de le comprendre. Je le sais maintenant avec le recul. Et toi aussi, maintenant tu le sais.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Je n'en peux plus de cette situation, Castiel… Regarde où ça m'a mené. Où ça _nous_ a menés. On a besoin de Dean. J'ai trop attendu. Tu dois…Tu dois changer notre futur. Si tu ne le fais pas à ton retour, tu ne le feras jamais. Je veux Dean. J'ai besoin de Dean, répéta-t-il une deuxième fois.

Castiel, le cœur lourd, écouta la voix brisée de son avenir. Il reconsidéra les excès d'alcool, de drogues et de sexe sous un nouveau jour, qui s'apparentaient plutôt à une spirale d'autodestruction qu'à une découverte de la vie.

- Dean t'as abandonné…murmura l'ange d'une voix serrée.

Les émotions humaines, au contact des Winchester, prenaient peu à peu une plus grande importance dans sa vie. Et à cet instant précis et plus qu'à aucun autre, l'ange se sentit désemparé et perdu.

Cas se redressa et vint s'installer paresseusement à ses côtés.

- Pas au début non, répondit-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. C'est moi – _nous_- qui nous nous sommes écartés de lui. Et il a fini par baisser les bras. Il avait d'autres soucis, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tu comprends, j'avais peur de ce qu'on ressentait…Je ne comprenais pas. Tout était hors de contrôle.

Castiel se contenta de baisser la tête en silence, avant d'observer à la dérobée ce qu'il n'allait plus tarder à devenir. Le Castiel de 2014 n'était plus qu'une pâle copie de lui-même. Maigre à faire peur, carburant à l'alcool et aux amphétamines, et arrosant chaque matin ses plants de cannabis avec le peu d'affection qu'il lui restait encore.

L'ange s'était vaguement fait à l'idée qu'il allait choir tôt ou tard. Il allait tomber pour Dean, et cela, il s'en doutait depuis quelques temps déjà.

Mais pouvait-on tout perdre _à ce point _?

- Je vais essayer.

- Tu ne dois pas essayer, Castiel, répondit-il. Tu dois réussir.

L' humain perdit rapidement son air grave et étendit ses muscles en baillant, faisant craquer quelques articulations. Il se laissa retomber sur le dos entre les oreillers.

- Je me demande bien comment tu vas t'y prendre, dit-il en soupirant. Si seulement tu savais tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Des relations humaines, Castiel. De l'interaction entre congénères de la même espèce.

Ces paroles se perdirent dans un lourd silence. Puis, l'ange formula d'une voix rauque:

- Apprends-moi.

- Pardon ?

Castiel tourna les yeux vers son triste reflet.

- Apprends-moi. Je ressens une forte présence féminine ici. Tu as l'air…d'avoir pris de l'expérience. Montre-moi comment on fait.

N'obtenant en guise de réponse qu'une expression à mi chemin entre la curiosité et la stupéfaction, Castiel continua :

- Je parle d'un rapport sexuel.

- J'ai cru comprendre.

Cas réfléchit un instant, le regard vide.

- Et bien pourquoi pas, répondit-il en se redressant, ça pourrait être intéressant…

Il s'installa à nouveau sur le rebord du lit et posa une main sur les reins de l'ange, qui se raidit instantanément.

- Et bien, c'est pas gagné… Tu es sûr de toi ? Parce que ça ressemble plus à un trip masturbatoire que j'aurais pu avoir sous acide qu'à autre chose…

L'ange ne répondit pas mais lui adressa un regard déterminé, de ceux qu'il employait quand il s'apprêtait à faire une chose défendue à laquelle il n'en démordrait pas.

- Alors détends-toi, le conseilla-t-il avec douceur. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici que _toi_.

Cas fit glisser le trench des épaules de l'ange, avant de le laisser tomber au sol près du lit.

Il observa ensuite avec attention la ligne des épaules qui se dessinait sous impeccable chemise blanche, et s'avoua bien malgré lui qu'il ne s'était pas trompé quant au choix de son véhicule.

L'homme captura doucement les lèvres de Castiel, qu'il se contenta d'abord de titiller du bout de la langue pour l'encourager à les ouvrir. L'ange poussa un petit jappement étouffé par le baiser, et raide comme un piquet, laissa ses dents désespérément closes.

« Laisse toi aller, souffla Cas à son oreille. Laisse ton vaisseau agir. »

Il posa une main douce et chaude derrière sa nuque, glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre qu'il caressa doucement.

L'ange ouvrit lentement les lèvres, laissant à l'humain une brèche qu'il assaillit aussitôt sans demander son reste.

Castiel avait vu ce banal geste humain exécuté des millions de fois. Et il n'avait jamais compris en quoi un simple échange salivaire pouvait procurer le plaisir qu'il arrivait à lire sur leurs visages.

Mais maintenant, il comprenait.

C'était délicieux. Électrisant.

Le goût de cigarette, d'alcool frelaté et de caféine ne le rebuta pas. A vrai dire, cela lui rappela même d'une certaine façon l'odeur de Dean, celle qu'il ramenait avec lui quand il rentrait d'une de ses longues soirées en solitaire dans un quelconque bar de routards. Cas vint caresser du bout de la langue son palais, lui arrachant un gémissement qui alla se perdre dans sa propre gorge. L'ange passa à son tour une main derrière la nuque de l'humain, qui ne masqua pas son agréable surprise. Castiel répondit furieusement au baiser, marquant une forte pression sur la nuque de l'humain comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaître.

Cas, à bout de souffle, rompit le baiser et repoussa avec douceur et fermeté l'ange qui ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement.

« J'ai besoin de respirer, moi », s'expliqua-il sur un ton amusé.

Les mains de l'humain vinrent caresser ses bras, tout en remontant doucement les manches de la chemise blanche jusqu'à ses coudes.

Les muscles de Castiel se détendirent lentement sous les caresses de son avenir. Un délicieux frisson remonta de ses poignets cajolés jusqu'à sa nuque, et il laissa échapper une plainte à peine perceptible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? »

Cas le regarda dans les yeux sur une expression agacée, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire.

Les mains remontèrent le long de ses bras et vinrent se perdre sous le coton de la chemise. Il massa un instant les épaules contractées, dont les muscles se dénouèrent lentement sous la pression des doigts agiles.

D'une main qu'il libéra doucement, Cas s'entreprit de dénouer la cravate, qui comme à l'accoutumée, pendait tristement à son cou.

« On a jamais été foutus de le faire, ce nœud », constata-t-il, amusé.

Elle glissa sous le col, avant de retomber sur les cuisses serrées de l'ange qui la regardait à présent sur un air intéressé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se séparait de l'objet en question depuis qu'il possédait ce corps.

L'humain s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons de la chemise, qu'il fit sauter l'un après l'autre. Il glissa ses doigts sous le léger vêtement ouvert, observant avec plaisir le visage de Castiel qui découvrait que son réceptacle pouvait ressentir autre chose que la douleur physique.

Cas le poussa sur le lit, l'obligeant à s'allonger entre les coussins. Il s'exécuta sans protester, avant de se raidir à nouveau, visiblement préoccupé par quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi y-t-il un miroir au-dessus de ton lit ? » demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

L'humain grimpa à califourchon sur lui, et se positionna confortablement sur ses hanches.

- Tu vas bien finir par comprendre, répondit-il évasivement, avant de s'humecter la lèvre inférieure.

Cas laissa son regard s'égarer sur le torse délicat mais bien dessiné, sur les pectoraux qui se soulevaient frénétiquement, sur les abdominaux contractés par l'anxiété. Ces réflexes, résolument humains, étaient de bonne augure : Castiel s'abandonnait à son vaisseau, ce qui laissait présager une suite des plus prometteuses.

L'humain s'en réjouit d'avance.

« Rappelle-moi de te dire de ne jamais toucher à la meth, » lança-t-il sur un ton rêveur.

Il se pencha avec souplesse vers Castiel, et s'entreprit de picorer de légers baisers sa mâchoire rugueuse. Il descendit lentement, s'attardant sur sa gorge, le creux d'une épaule, la naissance d'un pectoral.

Plutôt fier de son effet, l'humain s'entreprit de caresser le torse frissonnant, s'attardant aléatoirement sur ses abdominaux, ses muscles fessiers tendus à l'extrême, son dos qui s'arquait délicieusement sous chaque effleurement.

Du bout de la langue, Cas traça un chemin humide jusqu'à la clavicule, qu'il grignota avec avidité. Puis, il glissa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'attraper brusquement une poignée de mèches qu'il tira en arrière, libérant sa gorge palpitante qu'il dévora une seconde fois.

Castiel ronronna de plaisir, arrachant à l'autre un sourire presque béat. Instinctivement, l'ange entama un mouvement de va-et-vient contre l'entrejambe de l'humain, poussant le geste jusqu'à poser ses mains sur ses fesses pour marquer le rythme.

Le sentir se mouvant ainsi sous lui échauffa encore un peu plus Cas, qui s'adapta à la lancinante ondulation qu'il percevait entre ses cuisses.

« C'est… »

Il se pencha vers lui sans arrêter de bouger, avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

- Dis-le Castiel. Fais-moi comprendre que tu aimes ça.

Castiel bascula la tête en arrière, déjà vaincu par le plaisir qui l'irradiait déjà par d'entêtantes vagues. Il poussa une exclamation déçue quand l'homme écarta doucement de lui.

Déception rapidement balayée quand Cas caressa du plat de la main son entrejambe.

Il déboutonna le bouton et descendit avec une lenteur toute calculée la braguette, dévoilant un caleçon blanc.

L'homme leva les yeux vers l'ange; plus aucun sourire ne se distinguait sur ses lèvres, mais l'expression qu'il arborait à l'instant précis avait de quoi inquiéter le plus endurci des chasseurs de croatoans.

« Regarde et apprends. »

Cas libéra l'érection, qu'il s'entreprit d'abord de cajoler avec toute la douceur dont il était encore capable. L'ange laissa échapper un premier gémissement avant de mordre son poing, comme s'il craignait que ce seul son puisse arriver aux oreilles de Zachariah lui-même.

Un hoquet lui échappa quand il sentit la bouche de l'humain envelopper son sexe.

Les gémissements se transformèrent lentement en halètement, que l'humain écouta, presque hypnotisé, avant de relever les yeux vers son visage.

Castiel bascula la tête en arrière, ne laissant à son passé que la vision de sa gorge palpitante et de sa mâchoire tremblante. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, avant de baisser le menton et de croiser son regard.

Des mots essayèrent vainement de franchir les lèvres crispées; incapable de pleinement réaliser ce qu'il ressentait, il se mordit les lèvres avant le premier mot.

La tête de l'ange retomba brusquement dans les coussins, laissant échapper un ultime cri. Son corps entier se crispa , secoué par des spasmes de plaisir alors qu'il découvrait son premier orgasme.

Castiel se laissa mollement retomber dans les couvertures. L'humain, la bouche maculée qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche, remonta le long de son corps avant de déposer ses lèvres dans le creux de son épaule.

Il finit par s'allonger à ses côtés, amusé de voir que son passé ne s'en remettait toujours pas et fixait avec hébétement son propre reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir accroché au plafond.

Ce n'était pas la peine d'aller plus loin; ce n'était pas son rôle.

Et c'était mieux ainsi.


End file.
